


Hide and Seek

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corhajat, F/F, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil's on a bit of a hot streak when it comes to playing Hide and Seek with Elise, but one more round ends up taking a turn for the awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request for hulkswampert! I've never written Soleil before, so apologies if I didn't do so well on her voice or characterization, but in any case, here we go!

Soleil lifted the bedskirt, exposing Elise. “Found you! Hey everyone, I found Elise!”

“Awwww!” Elise pouted. “I was really sure I had the perfect hiding spot, too!”

Elise was half right. Not even Sakura would have been able to fit in under that bed, but being all small and cute like she was, Elise could fit pretty much anywhere. Of course, that just made it easier for Soleil, since she knew that she’d always look for the tiniest, most cramped places for her hiding spot.

Soleil beamed as Sakura and Selkie came in to join the other two. “Wow, Soleil, y-you’re really good at this,” Sakura smiled.

“Undefeated, all day today!” Soleil boasted. Every time someone else was it, they had always given up after trying to look for her (even Selkie and her nose couldn’t ever find her), while she never failed to track down the other three no matter how sneaky they thought they were being. “I guess I’m just way too good at tracking down pretty girls.”

Elise rolled her eyes, Sakura cast her gaze downward, while Selkie blushed slightly and giggled. “Can we play again? I’m still up for another game!” She chirped, practically bouncing on her feet.

“Of course!” Soleil took a glance over at Sakura and Elise. Sakura hesitated a bit before nodding, while Elise looked straight at Soleil.

“I’ll play again, and this time I’m for sure going to find you!” She declared.

“Are you sure? No one’s found me yet today. You had to give up the last time you were it,” Soleil grinned.

“Not this time!” Elise fired back. “I’ll even give you to one hundred to hide!”

“You’re on!”

With that, Elise covered her eyes, and began her count. “One… two… three…”

Soleil and the other girls made a dash for the door. Sakura had managed to slip out first, while Soleil bumped shoulders with Selkie trying to head out into the castle. “Sorry. After you, cutie,” Soleil smiled, stepping back and winking at her. Giggling, Selkie went ahead down the hall. Soleil was certain she caught her tail wagging.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Soleil went off to the kitchen, making it there as quickly as she could. Quickly surveying the room, she noticed some cupboards underneath the counter, and started opening them. The first two she opened were divided by shelves, but when she opened the third, she pumped her fist. There’d be just enough space for her to squeeze in! At least, once she got rid of all the pots being kept there.

Hurriedly moving the pots into the pantry and closing the door, oblivious to how precariously they were stacked, Soleil ducked her head and squeezed herself in, closing the cupboard door behind her. She chuckled to herself. She hadn’t left any trace of the junk that she pulled out from the cupboards to make room. As long as no one saw where she piled them in the pantry, she was going to win this round for sure!

She immediately stopped herself from laughing any further when she heard footsteps in the kitchen. _That can’t be Elise already, can it?_ The footsteps were getting closer, when she heard a muffled voice from outside the cupboard. “Mmmm… that feels wonderful, wait, what are you doing?” The door muffled the sound enough to make it difficult to tell who it was, but Soleil could tell that it _definitely_ wasn’t Elise.

“Relax, I’ll only bite as hard as you want me to,” a lower voice replied, followed by a giggle. Soleil was fairly certain that whatever was going on outside, she wasn’t meant to be hearing it. Then again, whatever was going on there wasn’t supposed to be happening in the kitchen, especially if they wanted privacy. Besides, it’d take a lot more than some disembodied voices for her to give up her perfect hide and seek record today.

Then there was the humming. Then the heavy breathing. Then the legs banging against the cupboard door. Then the moaning. Then Soleil was noticing that the cupboard was actually starting to get pretty warm, and she felt her thoughts drifting to the cute girl she met at the tavern, and whether or not she might be able to convince her to go out to dinner again. Maybe she’d wear that green dress again.

“Oh man…” Almost as soon as the syllables got out, Soleil slapped a hand to her mouth. Not that she was worried about the two who were out there discovering her; she’d heard it all, and again, it was their fault for expecting privacy in the kithen, but the last thing she wanted to do was make it obvious where she was hiding out.

“Did you hear something?” The higher of the voices asked.

“I did. Was it something like… this?” The lower voice drawled, followed almost immediately by a sharp cry. Startled, Soleil tried to sit up and cracked her head on the inside of the cupboard. She bit her tongue, suppressing the urge to cry out. Thankfully, it seemed the two out there were a little bit too busy to notice.

Then she heard the sound of metal falling on the ground _. Oh no!_ If someone in the kitchen had found out where she had stashed all the pots, then it was only a matter of time until she was caught. Then there was the sound of more metal falling. _Wait, if that was the pots, they wouldn’t have fallen again. That means-_

Elise’s shriek pierced Soleil’s ears, even through the cupboard door. “Big sister Corrin!?” _Is that who that was?_

“E-Elise!” Corrin exclaimed, Soleil finally able to place her voice. “Rhajat and I w-were just, well, we were-“

“In the kitchen?! Ewwwwww! That’s really gross!” Elise did _not_ sound happy.

“L-l-listen, we’re both really, really, sorry. We’ll just leave n-now.” Corrin stammered.

Unable to take any more of the awkwardness, Soleil threw open the cupboard door. Pieces of Corrin’s armor littered the floor, and her face had turned a vibrant shade of red. “Could you, Corrin? We’re trying to play a game here.”

Screaming in surprise, Corrin leapt backwards, staring at Soleil, who was just starting to climb out of the cupboard. “H-h-h-how…. how long….. w-w-w-“

“I heard everything,” Soleil smirked. “I mean, it’s great to not worry about what other people think, but the kitchen? That’s kind of unsanitary.” She then glanced over to Rhajat, who had nearly bitten her nails down to stumps, face hidden almost entirely underneath her bangs. “Hey, Rhajat. Your hair looks really nice today!”

Corrin had almost completely lost the ability to form words. Elise’s stood at the entrance to the kitchen with her arms crossed, her face almost as red as Corrin’s. Rhajat looked like she was about to faint.

After a minute of awkward silence, Corrin finally spoke. “R-rhaj…”

Rhajat slid off the table, face still cast downward. “Yes. Let’s go.” Clinging to Corrin’s arm, Rhajat followed her out of the kitchen under the glare of Elise.

“So…” Soleil began after another silence had fallen. “Do I get a do-over on this round?”


End file.
